


Live For This

by slaying_dragons



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Murayama's wicked grins aren't the only crazy thing about him. His sex drive is a lot crazier. Furuya never expected to end up in Murayama's bed. It's not like he is complaining.





	Live For This

**Author's Note:**

> Lack of High&Low fics in ao3 makes me want to cry! I guess there isn't many fans. I wanted to toss my own into the mix, using my favorite boys. Here is some naughty Oya High goodness.

Furuya never stops being surprised by Murayama's level of stamina. Oya High's Class Rep may be surprising for a foreign eye at first. He isn't exactly a tall guy. He barely hits the average height among their gang. He isn't buff for sure. It's true he is all hard and nicely toned under layers of clothes, but he is quite lean in the end. Anyone who hasn't seen him in a fight will never guess what kind of strength he holds.

But Oya High knows.

They all witness with their own eyes how a small young man can take an insane amount of beating and still remain on his feet. They are there, when Murayama takes on a hundred punches from each member of their school and still cracks his crazy grin at them before paying everyone back with his own punches. Once the whole school is floored, Murayama still stands there, ready to fight more.

He looks quite disorientated, but he can go on forever.

It is the moment Murayama rises to become their fearless unbeatable leader and earns everyone's respect.

Being the Class Rep's right hand, Furuya surely knows more to Murayama. He certainly knows of their unbeatable leader's crazy sex drive. 

In first hand, too.

...

The first time Furuya witnesses this is the very day Murayama takes the leader position. Furuya assigns himself to help the Class Rep to the dorms, so he can get some rest. Every single muscle aches in his body, but he still manages to fight it and push himself up on his feet. 

Stepping over the fallen bodies of their pained comrades, he grabs Murayama's arm and helps him to hold onto him. While their new leader is startled by this act at first and readies his punches, soon he understands Furuya's intention and allows him to lead them to the dorms.

Once they are walking in the messy yet empty corridors of the school, the sun is already going down. Murayama leans most of his body weight against Furuya, then a mad laughter rises from his bloodied lips.

"It was fucking fun, wasn't it?"

Furuya gives him a dumbfounded look and leads them to the dorms. He is pretty much towering over Murayama and perhaps making him walk on his toes at the moment, but the shorter man doesn't raise any complaint on the fact. He most likely took too many punches to the face.

About a hundred of them.

They finally reach the the biggest room in the top floor. It is supposed to be reserved for teachers with how large it is, when compared to the rest of the tight dorm rooms. It seems like the best place for their new Class Rep.

The room is certainly not clean, floors are covered in junk and papers. Two beds in the room look used. No one ever does any cleaning in Oya High. Furuya can assign a few freshmen to tidy up this room tomorrow. But today they can just live with it.

He drops Murayama down to one of the beds and Furuya gets immediately yanked down along. He notices the smaller man never let go of his wrist in the first place. His heavy body crashes against the Class Rep, which pulls a mad laughter from the other man.

"Fight me." Murayama grins from under Furuya, eyes wide and crazy, blood drying on his lips.

Furuya can't help with a sigh at that, already trying to push himself up. "No. You won and I lost."

But Murayama doesn't let his wrist go, then gives a disappointed face. "Coward!"

Furuya is taken off guard, when Murayama pulls and pushes him, switching their positions so Furuya is pinned under him. A shameless roll of hips points out how hard Murayama is. Furuya can only watch with wide eyes how the smaller man unzips their trousers and pull both of them free. He can't find the strength to fight it, so he just allows Murayama holding their erections together and jerking them off.

Perhaps, Furuya doesn't want to fight, because this is fucking hot.

From where he lies under Murayama, he can watch the smaller man's face shifting through pleasured expressions. His hips thrust upward to the rhythm of Murayama's jerks. When he hits his peak, the Class Rep shuts his eyes tight and clenches his jaw, releasing a loud groan. Thick ropes of come paints Furuya's black shirt.

"Fuck... That was good." Murayama collapses next to a still hard Furuya, not caring about giving a helping hand on the matter. Furuya doesn't ask and reaches down to his erection, stroking himself to completion, while Murayama tries to catch his breath.

Next day or any other day, they don't speak about what happened. It is only a way to blow some steam off, never means more than that.

...

The second time it happens, Oya High wins a sweet victory against some hooligans creeping around the neighborhood. Everyone gets pretty riled up and fists fly in every direction. In the end they teach those suckers a damn good lesson, it is guaranteed they will never hear from them again.

Oya High celebrates their victory with cheap food and music and fist fights. It is the best kind of school party. Murayama doesn't take place in the fight, but acts as the judge, while he eats and cheers on. He is impressed by Seki's killer punches, who becomes the victor of the night.

When they retire to the dorms, Murayama pushes Furuya down to his knees and unzips his trousers to pull out his erection. While Furuya makes a displeased noise and puts up a struggle at first, he ends up having the Class Rep's shaft in his mouth. It is the first time he is doing this kind of thing, so he doesn't really know. His tongue presses at the head and he simply sucks, which draws a deep moan from Murayama.

Furuya thinks it can't be that difficult until he feels a hand fisting in his hair. Then Murayama starts thrusting long and hard into his mouth, activating his gag reflex and causing him to cough. Furuya's hands cling at the Class Rep's hips to have something to hold on, his eyes are getting watery. Digging his fingernails into Murayama's hips, Furuya tries to slow him down. But the smaller man doesn't. He keeps moaning and laughing aloud like the crazy son of a bitch he is.

Then the door swings open and Seki walks into the scene. Furuya can't turn his head to take a look at the overly muscular man, but he can hear the pure shock in his voice.

"Fuck." Seki murmurs, most likely wide eyed, backs to the door. "I- I'll come back later."

Murayama pulls Furuya's hair tighter, so his nose is pressed against dark curls. His scream fills the room, echoing through the walls. Warm liquid pours down his throat, making him choke all the more. Then Murayama steps back and walks to the bed, not bothering to pull his trousers back up. His bare ass is on display.

Furuya isn't sure what to feel, when he notices he is sporting a terrible hard on. Freeing his shaft from his pants, once more he takes care of himself, while Murayama lies down there and does absolutely nothing.

Next time Seki can't get away that easily.

...

They hold a fight tournament to show their skills and enjoy bonding time. What is better than swinging fists to get closer after all?

It takes all day. There is a lot of broken noses and pained cries, but in the end of the day everyone in Oya High feels good. Furuya isn't even surprised to hear how horny Murayama gets.

"I'll fuck you first." Their fearless Class Rep murmurs at Seki, which draws out a confused look from the muscular man. Then he turns at Furuya. "I'll have my second round with you."

A crazed grin spreads over Murayama's face, as he sits back and watches the final fight. Seki's surprised gaze meets with Furuya. He probably has no idea. But well, he'll find out soon.

"Are you fucking kiddin' me?" Seki gives Murayama a wide eyed look, once they are in Class Rep's dorm room and their leader empties his pockets on the bed. There are at least two dozens of condoms and five tubes of lubricant.

Why so much, Furuya wants to ask, but he doesn't. 

"Stop wasting time." Murayama gives a lopsided grin at a shocked Seki, already pulling his shirt off his head, revealing his impressive abs. "Strip and bend over."

Seki doesn't.

Murayama takes that as a challenge, so they start with their own fist fight in the room. Of course, Seki is no match against Murayama in the end. He loses and the Class Rep bends him over the bed, yanking his trousers down his hips. After a very sloppy preparation, Murayama rolls on a condom and sinks into Seki. 

Furuya watches them by the door, witnessing how Seki struggles at first. But then Murayama does something he can't see and Seki's pained moans turn into something else. The larger man starts to push his hips back to meet with Murayama's frantic thrusts.

Furuya palms himself over his trousers, feeling quite turned on by the scene. It certainly looks like some weird kinky high school gay porn, with some kind of role reversal since it's always the small guys who takes it up in the ass.

Seki comes first, being followed by Murayama. They are both very loud and their leader is cackling like a mad man again, as he pulls back and tosses the condom away.

"Your turn." His piercing eyes are on Furuya, who is still touching himself over the layers of his clothes.

"Can you get it up this soon?" Furuya asks stupidly and Murayama throws back a laughter at that.

"Fuck yeah."

That is all Furuya needs to hear. He peels off his clothes and climbs on the bed next to Seki, who is still trying to catch his breath. Balancing himself on his elbows and knees, Furuya doesn't need to wait much to have an arm being wrapped around his waist. Then slick fingers are pushing into him, opening him up.

He has only bedded women so far, but doesn't mind doing this with Murayama. There is something with their Class Rep. Furuya can't say the guy is his type. Not a woman for one, lacking tits and that softness. Murayama isn't an ugly one. He actually has a pretty face, which is often clouded by his insane expressions and wicked smiles. He has no curves, as expected from a guy. He is all flat and hard muscles building up his lean body. The guy is easy to look at.

But whatever... 

When Murayama fills him up with his impressive shaft, Furuya fights with this strange feeling of being full and stretched in there. The Class Rep doesn't give him much time to adjust and grips his hips with firm hands, rolling in and out of him with sharp thrusts. Furuya bows his head down and jerks himself off, groaning whenever that sweet spot in him is hit. 

It's like being shocked by a million volts, when he orgasms. He can't help with how hard he clenches around Murayama, driving him to the edge as well.

When Murayama pulls out, Furuya is lying on his stomach and looking at Seki. "Fuck." That is all he can say. 

Seki nods and glances at Murayama who sits by the end of the bed, doesn't even look worn out at all.

"Yeah. Fuck."

Murayama has to be some sort of sex god.

...

Things go at this pace for a long while. Whenever Murayama gets horny – and he gets horny quite often --, he brings Furuya or Seki or both of them at once to his dorm room and allows his libido take over.

Not that they are lovers or anything, but Murayama proves to be a selfish one. He takes what he wants, never cares about his partner's needs. Thankfully, he is insanely good in bed, making them crave for more.

The few times Seki asks to switch positions, Murayama rejects. He really loves topping, being in charge.

"The winner tops." He cackles with pride.

So Furuya doesn't even bother about asking the Class Rep to suck him off, but the idea keeps wandering in his head, especially in long nights.

The trio gets even closer with these activities behind closed doors. They already trust each other to the end, but this just spices things up.

Furuya notices Murayama shows no interest in anyone else in this fashion. He never calls anyone to his room, doesn't even make sexual jokes or give lingering looks. So whatever this is, it's kept in between only three of them.

It is kind of flattering, Furuya thinks.

While there is no name to whatever this is, Furuya decides not to stray either. His silent commitment to Murayama becomes a thing in more than one way. He knows the same can be said for Seki. They stop seeking comfort in women's arms in one night stands.

...

One night, Furuya finds himself unable to sleep. He takes a walk in the school, wandering by the empty classrooms. Each is messy like a battleground. He heads for the rooftop and watches the sky for a good while, but still lacks sleep. In an hour or two, sun will go up there. That is fine. He can manage to go on a day or two with no rest.

He sighs and gets up to his feet. But instead of returning his dorm room, his legs guide him to Murayama's. He doesn't bother to knock the door and just invites himself in. 

Murayama is deep in his slumber, lying in his bed with just a pair of sweatpants, covers are crumpled by his feet. The faint moonlight falls inside from the wide open window, touching the Class Rep's flat chest and stomach. He almost looks beautiful like this. Peaceful as well.

Furuya approaches the bed and steps out of his shoes. After pulling his shirt off, he joins Oya High's leader. The dip in the bed startles Murayama, causing him to snap his eyes open with alarm. His muscles are already tense, getting ready for a surprise fight. But when he sees Furuya's face by the soft moonlight, he relaxes and sinks back to his pillow, eyelids already closing.

"Can't sleep?" He asks with a low tone, so very sleepy.

Furuya sighs and lies next to Murayama, their upper arms are pressing together in the small bed. "No."

There is a long pause afterward, which makes Furuya think the smaller man fell back to sleep. But Murayama lazily rolls over and cups Furuya's crotch, giving a light squeeze. "Want me to give a hand?"

Furuya gives him a curious side look. He isn't sure why he even came here in the first place. But it's not like he will turn down such an offer. Anything will do. Murayama can grind against him or just pound into him.

"Yeah." He says, not needing further words.

Murayama doesn't exactly give him a hand. To his surprise, it is much better than that. After pulling Furuya's trousers down to his mid thighs, he settles in between his legs and eagerly takes Furuya in his mouth. 

Suppressing a moan, Furuya pushes himself up into a half sitting position, bracing his body weight against one elbow to watch his shaft disappearing in Murayama's hot and wet mouth. The way his lips look stretched and his eyelashes shadow over his cheeks is the hottest thing Furuya has ever seen. 

He wonders what makes the selfish Class Rep change mind and focus on his partner's pleasure, but the question never leaves his lips. He doesn't want this to stop.

After a few messy tongue slides and delicious suckling, Furuya brings one of his hands to Murayama's dark hair, grabbing a fistful. That makes the smaller man's eyes open and look up at him, mouth full. Then he gives one of his trademark wicked smiles.

That hot bastard.

Furuya doesn't go easy on him, pulling and pushing at Murayama's hair, guiding him to wherever he wants. His hips snap uncontrollably at times, the head of his hardness hitting the back of the Class Rep's throat. The smaller man takes it all too well, even rolling Furuya's balls in his palm, massaging them.

It doesn't take long for Furuya to lose himself in pleasure and come hard into that hot mouth. He makes sure to keep Murayama's head down, so he will swallow down every drop. That gives Furuya further satisfaction.

The smaller man pulls back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then collapses onto the bed, half sprawled over Furuya.

"Feeling better?" He asks with a raspy tone, as if his throat has been abused pretty badly.

Furuya takes pride in that and offers a half smirk, even if Murayama can't see it from where he almost nuzzles into the other man's neck.

"Much better."

Murayama hums and pats Furuya's cheek tiredly. "Then get some sleep now."

Furuya spends the remaining hours of the night in Class Rep's bed.

...

The town starts to get restless. They have a traitor, so Murayama marches to Hoodlum Squad's territory to make a scene. As much as his boys are disappointed about not starting a fight, the fight comes to their school in time.

Furuya is there when Murayama enters the classroom to challenge Cobra. The one-on-one fight is simply breath taking. Cobra is a fierce fighter, but Murayama is fascinating. While Oya High's Class Rep has the upper hand at first, tables turn and Cobra gives Murayama the worst beating in his life.

Their unbeatable leader lies down there, unable to get up and fight anymore. That is able to make Furuya's blood boil in his veins. He kneels by Murayama's side, as Seki joins them. But the Class Rep allows their enemies to leave without getting harmed.

Furuya doesn't understand that, since he wants to beat a good lesson into those guys. But in the end he helps Murayama up to his feet with Seki helping from other side. The Class Rep barely takes any step, as they drag him to his dorm room.

Seki has a permanent frown stuck on his face, yet removes Murayama's shoes, then socks, trying to give him some kind of comfort. 

"Stop sulking, assholes." Murayama groans at them with annoyance, raising a hand to wipe his bloody mouth. But he fails, his body seems to lose all the fuel for the first time. There is no sign of his endless stamina. 

"I'd fuck you both, if I wasn't..." He meets with Seki's gaze and pauses.

"Don't give me that look, you fucking-!" Murayama's words are interrupted again, when Seki unbuckles his belt and pulls down his trousers, then shares an amused smile with Furuya.

He knows where this is going.

"You said the winner tops, boss." Seki reminds him of his previous words, while Murayama puts on a miserable act of struggle, trying to shove at Seki's hands and pull his legs in weak kicks.

"Want to have the first round?" Furuya asks Seki, as he brings out Murayama's stash of condoms and lubes. There is even a lot more than before.

"Yeah." Seki grins and easily turns Murayama over, so he now lies on his stomach; still squirming to get away.

"I'll kill you!" The Class Rep makes a throaty groan. "I'll gut you in your sleep!"

It isn't difficult to restrain him at this point. In fact, Furuya thinks it's impressive how Murayama is able to remain conscious after all that beating. The guy is superhuman.

He just holds Murayama's hands down over his head, while Seki pulls his trousers down to his knees instead of removing them altogether. The muscular man squirts a lot of lubricant in his hand, some slides down and lands on the Class Rep's exposed ass.

Seki inserts a finger, then another. Murayama won't stop with his squirming and threats. He only stops fighting, when Seki slides his thick hardness into him. Eyes wide and lips parted. His threats transform into heated moans after a few hard thrusts. Furuya rewards him with a pat on the top of his head.

Once Seki finishes and pulls out, there is no need to restrain Murayama anymore. He lies down on his stomach without any fight, breathing heavily.

"Fuck..." Murayama groans, when Furuya rolls him over, so he is facing the ceiling. It isn't a surprise to see the Class Rep sporting a full hard on. An easy pull is enough to remove his trousers and boxers off for good. Furuya doesn't bother with his shirt much, only pulls it up enough to expose Murayama's hardened nipples.

Settling in between their fearless leader's parted thighs, he takes a moment to appreciate the sight under him. Murayama is flushed, hard and sweaty, panting with bloody lips. 

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" He asks in a groan and squeezes Furuya's sides in between his knees.

He doesn't need to say that twice. Furuya quickly undoes his trousers and rolls a condom over his shaft, then sinks into that hot tightness of Murayama. He bends over and braces himself by an elbow next to the shorter man's face, so he can watch that pretty face closer. He doesn't have a steady pace with his thrusts, going with whatever his body needs.

His free hand moves in between them to wrap around Murayama's erection, giving him the kindness they never received from him. The Class Rep melts into that, turning into a moaning mess, clawing at the sheets around him.

When Murayama starts clenching around him deliciously, Furuya jerks him faster, forcing him to come hard and spill his load in between their stomachs. It doesn't take much for Furuya to follow him. As the bright wave of orgasm hits him, he buries his face into Murayama's neck, listening to his heavy breathing which is music to his ears.

They stay like that for a while with Seki watching them by the foot of the bed, a content expression on his face.

Furuya finally moves his head back and looks down at a very worn out Murayama, who gives him a wicked smile. But then he pushes his face upward to catch Furuya's lips with his own, kissing and sucking. The taller man can taste iron on his tongue.

It's strangely sensual. 

Furuya's dumbfounded moment is interrupted by Seki's comical question. "Won't I get a kiss?" He almost sounds jealous, left out.

Murayama snorts at that. "Then come and get it."

Seki does as he is told, moving to the side of the bed and leans down to kiss Murayama's lips.

Furuya never expected any of this, when Oya High became a real thing after picking up a fearless leader. But he thinks he is happy like this. He leans down to kiss Murayama's cheek, while Seki still occupies their Class Rep's lips.

Today may be a small defeat, but he knows they will be fine.

They will be closer and stronger.


End file.
